1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage tank for hydrogen in the form of a metallic hydride, of the type comprising a container for housing hydrogen, and metallic hydride placed inside the container.
A tank of the aforesaid type may be used for supplying hydrogen to a fuel cell or a heat engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO 2007/011476A2 describes a hydrogen storage tank comprising a tubular container inside which cells are arranged, each cell being composed of a plurality of small, sector-shaped receptacles, each receptacle containing metallic hydride powder.